Un día de pinta
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: En un día de pinta pueden pasar muchas cosas y algunas te cambian la vida. Yaoi.


**Nombre: Un día de pinta **

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: Fudou x Kidou **

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo /50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Un día de pinta**  
_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

Miércoles por la mañana , las desoladas calles de ciudad Inazuma comenzaban a ser invadidas por estudiantes, eran exactamente las 7 de la mañana y la escuela estaba por comenzar, ahí me encontraba yo, recorriendo como siempre las 8 calles que me separaban de la escuela, con mi mochila de lado y con el uniforme del instituto imperial, uno de los mejores a los que se podía asistir, caminaba con la mirada en alto, me gustaba mirar a mi alrededor, el agradable olor a tierra mojada de los jardines, caminar por aquel concreto empapado por la leve lluvia de hacia unas horas, el cielo nublado y la poca luz que emanaba de la luna a esa hora de la mañana, en ese momento se podía ver sin ningún problema el aliento de cualquiera, aquellos días de Octubre eran mis favoritos.

Conforme avanzaba se podía ver más y más gente, los pequeños niños de primaria saliendo de la casa tomados de la mano de sus madres siempre tan bien abrigados, ninguno quería enfermarse, el mirar hacia otro lado y toparse con aquella persona que olvido poner el despertador y corría para no llegar tarde a su trabajo, el "Buenos días" de los dueños de las tiendas y papelerías que eran las que primero abrían sus puertas pasando por los ya comunes puestos de tamales y el olor del chocolate caliente que vendían, podrán decirme loco pero el ir a la escuela en la mañana era algo increíble.

―buenos días Kidou-kun―se escuchaba de una pequeña niña que prefería no salir de su casa

―buenos días―respondí con una sonrisa

La escuela estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pero antes debías pasar por la papelería "Gen" en donde a esas horas estaba a reventar de gente, siempre comprando cosas en el último momento

―oye Kidou―decía una voz muy conocida

―Sakuma, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué compraste?

―las hojas milimétricas que nos pidió el profesor de matemáticas

―oh ya veo―le sonreí siguiendo el camino― ¿Y Genda?

―me parece que ya entro―me sonrió―tenía que entregar el trabajo de taller

Pasamos la calle, esa que los descuidados que llegaban tarde se pasaban corriendo sin pensar en que podían provocar un accidente, aquella manía que tenia de esperar recargado en la pared de afuera hasta que casi todos entraran tan solo mirando la calle y lo que pasaba en ella, las 7:40 en punto en el reloj de mi celular era la señal para entrar siempre acompañado por Sakuma quien por alguna razón se empeñaba en quedarse conmigo, en un mal paso mi mirada se fijo en el, Akio Fudou quien iba en dirección contraria a la nuestra, ya se iba y no precisamente a su casa

―seguro que no entrara―me dijo mi compañero rodeándome en cuello con su brazo

Lo conocíamos muy poco, era nuestro compañero en el taller de electrónica pero pertenecía al grupo 3°C y nosotros al A, todo era tan sencillo cuando se distinguía a los grupos por letras, en fin, casi nunca hablaba con nadie y cuando lo hacía era para hacer comentarios sarcásticos, parecía estar siempre enojado, la verdad daba miedo acercarse.

―entra―le indiqué―ahora voy yo

Él asintió y yo sin pensar corrí tras el chico con el peinado extraño

―oye―le grité cuando por fin lo alcance ya dando vuelta― ¿A dónde vas?, ¿No piensas entrar?

― ¿La escuela no es para allá? ―me respondió con su típico tono sarcástico

―el profesor llamara a tu casa―le dije aun caminando tras el

―eso no me interesa, nunca lo hacen―sonrió de medio lado―a todo esto ¿Por qué te importa?

No tenía una respuesta para eso

― ¿A dónde vas? ―pregunté viendo que ya casi éramos los últimos uniformados en aquel lugar

―no lo sé, si quieres saberlo tendrás que seguirme a pero claro el impecable Yuuto Kidou no haría eso, jamás

Bueno por lo menos sabia mi nombre eso ya era ganancia, pero lo que decía era cierto, jamás me había atrevido a hacer algo como eso, apreté mis manos y pensé "si no es ahora ¿Cuándo?", ya se había adelantado bastante cuando corriendo fui a alcanzarlo.

―vaya, ¿Miren quien decidió venir?

―mi padre me matara seguro

―si no estás convencido ¿Por qué no regresas? ―me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

Aquel tipo era un arrogante y a pesar de que casi nunca hablábamos más que para pedir que le pasara algo yo sentía que estaba contra mí.

Caminamos un par de calles sin decir nada ¿Qué podía hablar con él?, paro en un puesto en donde el vapor de la tamalera me calentó un poco, pidió 2 atoles y pago con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto.

―ten―me extendió la mano para darme uno

―gracias, que amable―respondí tomando el vaso entre mis manos

― ¿Gracias de qué?, me debes 8:50

―sí, ya decía que era muy amable para alguien como tú

Una sonrisa salió de su boca mientras tomaba de su vaso haciendo que por alguna razón yo riera también, llegamos a un pequeño parque bueno realmente no tan pequeño y caminamos directo a las canchas de futbol que a esa hora del día estaban completamente vacías, sin avisarme saltó una barda para entrar y dándome la mano me ayudo a subir.

― ¿Por qué saltamos la barda si la entrada estaba de ese lado? ―cuestioné al de ojos verdes mientras caminábamos

―si vamos por la salida tendremos que caminar mucho, es más fácil saltar esto―dijo mientras volvía a saltar la barda ya para salir

Por alguna extraña razón me parecía bastante relajante estar allí tan solo rodeado de los árboles y las personas silenciosas que corrían alrededor de aquel lugar.

― ¿Siempre vienes aquí? ―pregunté mientras caminaba a su lado

―cada vez que puedo, la escuela es aburrida

―quizá pero es importante

―si lo sé pero a veces es buen momento para tomar un descanso ¿No crees?

No respondí, sabía que el tenia razón pero me daba miedo decírselo, nos sentamos juntos en la última cancha de tenis, teniendo una buena vista de todo el lugar.

―puede verse todo desde aquí―dije sorprendido

―por eso me gusta venir, es bueno verlo todo

― ¿Verlo todo? ―pregunté algo confundido por el comportamiento de aquel chico

―sí, mira a esas personas, caminando como si nada, siguiendo con su vida, todas ellas tienen una historia, historia que podemos descubrir si ponemos atención

―vaya que profundo―dije de broma

―no te burles―sonrió―es la verdad

―y si hacemos eso ¿No estaríamos desviándonos de nuestra propia historia?

―Y ¿Cómo sabes que esa no es nuestra historia?, ¿Cómo sabes que no formamos parte de su historia viéndola desde aquí?, las personas cuentan historias más interesantes que las que puedes leer en un libro tan solo hay que ser un buen observador

Yo no lo conocía pero nunca me imaginé que el diría algo como eso

Los minutos pasaban entre risas y juegos, aquella sonrisa suya que me brindaba cada vez que decía algo tonto, jugábamos, corríamos como si fuéramos unos niños tratando de tirar al otro, si, lo acepto, yo fui el primero en caer.

Recostados en el pasto dibujando en el cielo cosas con nuestros dedos ante la mirada de la gente que decía por lo bajito lo mal que estaba el no haber ido a la escuela

―no te preocupes, la gente siempre dice eso―me dijo al ver que me incorporaba un poco―pero nunca hace nada, así son, hablan pero la verdad es que no les importa

La lluvia amenazaba aquella mañana, eran apenas las 11 cuando pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer empapando un poco nuestro uniforme, corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta aquella obra en construcción que se encontraba enfrente.

―estuvo cerca―dije mientras me quitaba los goggles que se habían mojado

―eso dilo por ti―decía divertido mientras se tocaba el cabello

Recargado en la pared no muy lejos de la salida pude observar todo mi alrededor, estaba oscuro, era obvio ya que era un lugar cerrado y afuera estaba más que nublado, las paredes sin aplanado y las ventanas tan solo tapadas con hules que ya estaban rotos dejando entrar todo el aire frio que venía de afuera y entonces ahí estaba otra vez aquel olor a tierra mojada proveniente del suelo que aún no tenia concreto, el ruido leve de las gotas de agua golpeando el piso ya encharcado y el ya notorio aliento frio de ambos ambientaba aquel lugar vacio.

― ¿Tienes frio? ―le pregunté viéndolo sentado en una piedra cerca de mí

―no, estoy en modo vibrador―dijo divertido

―deja de jugar―respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro

―claro que tengo frio―se levantó―quizás no fue buena idea venir después de todo

―yo me he divertido―dije interrumpiéndolo―me ha gustado estar contigo

―a mi también―sonrió―me agradas Kidou

Se acerco y desde donde estaba yo sé asomó hacia la entrada

―parece que no dejara de llover en un buen rato

Mis ojos estaban clavados en él quien permanecía mirando hacia afuera, su suéter estaba algo mojado por aquellas gotas que no pudimos evitar, su mirada fija en el caer de la lluvia, sus ojos brillaban parecía emocionado con algo tan simple como eso.

Fue un movimiento sin pensar el que hicieron mis manos al rodearle el cuello haciendo que me mirara a los ojos, pareció eterno el tiempo en el que nadie dijo nada, tan solo nuestras miradas fijas uno en el otro expresando más de lo que podíamos decir fue cuando tome valor y acerqué mis labios a los suyos con miedo a ser rechazado, el movimiento de mi boca no era correspondido pero no quería apartarme, mis ojos permanecían cerrados, el viento golpeaba fuerte en el momento cuando los abrí lentamente, sus lindos ojos verdes me observaban y no se separaban de mi, intenté separarme de su boca pero su labios me atraparon nuevamente esta vez en un movimiento más lento al mío, el calor de su aliento, el olor de su perfume y la manera tan tierna en que lentamente me abrazo por la cintura hizo que mi cuerpo se congelara y tan solo me dejara llevar por aquella sensación dentro de mi pecho, su cálido abrazo y los pequeños besos de niño pequeño que me daba en la comisura de los labios para después brindarme una sonrisa hacían que el tiempo pasara más lento.

―creo que ya es hora de irnos―sonrió alejándose de mi―llegaremos tarde

Salimos de aquel lugar encontrándonos con el frio de afuera, la lluvia ya no caía con fuerza y tan solo se sentía una pequeña brisa que no mojaba casi nada, el camino al instituto fue en silencio, caminando a su lado con aquella actitud seria que me caracterizaba, llegábamos a la ultima calle hacia nuestro destino para mezclarnos con los estudiantes del turno vespertino que por suerte llevaban el mismo uniforme, llegamos y ahí estábamos, recargados en la pared del laboratorio multimedia, sin decir nada tan solo mirando de reojo la puerta para ver a qué hora la abrían, 1:25 de la tarde y el timbre se escuchó, teníamos taller las 3 últimas horas así que serian de los primeros en salir.

―Debo irme―se despidió tiernamente con un beso en la mejilla

Cruzó la calle y mientras lo perdía de vista ya estaba rodeado de gente.

―Kidou ¿Qué te pasó? Pensé que entrarías más tarde―decía Sakuma acompañado de Genda

―se me hizo tarde, lo siento―me excusé brindándoles una sonrisa

Al día siguiente en la escuela el frio inundaba el pasillo de tercer grado, era la sexta hora y yo había pedido permiso para salir al baño, estaba aburrido, la clase de historia era insoportable, regresé caminando lo más lento que podía, no quería entrar de nuevo al salón, los gritos del profesor de educación física despejaron mi cabeza, le gritaba a Fudou por no querer quitarse el pantalón y quedarse con el short reglamentario para la clase, él alegaba que hacia frio, si, no le culpo, ahí estaba yo mirándolo desde el barandal sonriendo ya que lo habían puesto a correr 10 vueltas más por mala conducta, el tan solo me miro de reojo mientras trataba de esconder la evidente sonrisa de su rostro.

―Hola Kidou―se escuchó del profesor de matemáticas que precisamente era la siguiente clase―ayer me extraño tu inasistencia

―tuve un problema―contesté aún mirando el patio―pero no se preocupe nada grave

―me alegra, espero que todo ya esté bien

―si gracias―respondí sonriendo―aunque no garantizo que no vuelva a suceder

Aquel día había descubierto muchas cosas con tan solo estar a su lado, estaba feliz y para nada arrepentido de haber roto mi asistencia perfecta aquel año.

Jugando con el pase de salida regresé al salón, entre y tome mi lugar, el tercero de la segunda fila si contábamos desde la puerta.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntaba mi compañero de parche en un papel escrito que me había enviado con Genda

"Estoy bien" le escribí para devolverlo antes de que la maestra se diera cuenta, ¿Cómo no iba a estar bien?, aquellos días de Octubre eran mis favoritos.


End file.
